As is well known, a MRI apparatus is used to obtain tomographic images of living bodies such as human bodies by magnetic nuclear resonance. An endoscope is inserted in a living body to observe inside the living body. An operation or a treatment can be performed through the endoscope. Many of metallic parts of an endoscope are generally made of stainless steel. This makes the endoscope not suitable for use with MRI because stainless steel affects magnetic fields.
One example of a possible solution is disclosed in Patent Document 1, in which low magnetic susceptibility metals such as brass are used for metallic parts of an endoscope in order to make the endoscope suitable for use in the vicinity of a MRI apparatus.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 1110-305014